I Want This to Last
by LD-2014
Summary: Sonia Seri Misorene was a muted reyvateil. She couldn't speak, making her unable to sing as a reyvateil, to which some people deemed her useless. She was abused, unknown to the Goddess. And when the Goddess did find out, she sung a song for the abused reyvateil, to which the Planet's Wills' sent Sonia somewhere else. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (c) Shin Yoshida**

**Author's Note – Reyvateils are an idea which was taken from the Ar Tonelico series. They are biologically made and have been known to wield powers through singing with their emotions, aka song magic. Sol Ciel is one of the towers where one of the games is based in. The Planet, is the will of the planet itself, and Ar Ciel is the name of the planet. This is the basic info, I will add more as the story goes on. I will not be using the Hymmnos language at all, which is the language that the Reyvateils sing in. **

**The Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal series itself will not be happening at all. There is still the original Seven Barian Emperors, Earth World, and Astral World, but there will be no interdimensional war. At the moment, I do not know who I want my OC with. **

**And no, this is not a real crossover story. **

**Unknown Barian X Sonia Seri Misorene(OC)**

**Summary: Sonia Seri Misorene was a muted reyvateil. She couldn't speak, making her unable to sing as a reyvateil, to which some people deemed her useless. She was abused, unknown to the Goddess. And when the Goddess did find out, she sung a song for the abused reyvateil, to which the Planet's Wills' sent Sonia somewhere else, away from the horrid memories that Ar Ciel had to her, landing her in the Barian World, a world that was full of Chaos surprisingly enough.**

* * *

**I Want This to Last  
****Chapter 1**

* * *

"Shurelia-sama!" A boy with blonde hair came running in.

"What, Lyner?"

"...did you know about a reyvateil being abused?" The boy named Lyner, asked the woman named Shurelia-sama.

Lyner wore a white cape with a brown shirt underneath. He held a sword on his side. Shurelia wore a full body army, covering her hidden face with wing-look-alikes that came from behind her.

"What?"

"Aurica and Misha had...found a reyvateil. Aurica says that she's been abused seeing the damage done to her. Misha says that she is a mute reyvateil."

"Who did this?" Shurelia asked Lyner.

"...a group of humans." Lyner said a bit distastefully.

"...where is she?"

"She's down at the lower level of the tower, in the Church of Elemia." Lyner explained.

* * *

"Where is she." Shurelia asked as they entered the Church.

"She should be in a room with Aurica and Misha watching over her."

Shurelia entered the room, ignoring the some knights that gave her a surprised look.

Two girls looked at the entrance of the room.

"Shurelia-sama?" A girl wearing a revealing Chinese look stared at the girl in awe.

"Sh-Shurelia-sama..." A girl wearing pink with long brown hair looked in surprise at Shurelia.

Lyner walked in behind Shurelia.

"Lyner!" The black haired girl immediately went up to hug the blonde boy.

"M-Misha. Yeah, it's nice to see you too."

Shurelia walked up slowly to the bed that the abused reyvateil was in. "How sad...I can feel her pain now...she cries and cries...but she can't speak...nor sing...SONIA_FEHA_EOLIA_ARTONELICO."

"Shurelia-sama...?" Misha questioned.

Shurelia started to sing. The song she sung was full of pain and sadness. As if Shurelia herself went through it herself. The abused reyvateil woke up from her sleep. She was awakening from the song being sung for her. Her blue eyes opened to face the singer of the song. She lifted her head as she felt the same emotions that was being sung sent through her. Her eyes widened in shock. Nearing the end of the song, Shurelia looked down upon the reyvateil. Misha, Aurica, and Lyner sat in awe at the reyvateil that had just sung.

"Sonia Seri Misorene..." Shurelia's voice held a monotone voice. "I am sorry for the pain and damage caused to you...if I had known, I would have done something earlier..." Shurelia's head suddenly looked up. "What?"

"WH-what!? What's happening? Why is the tower shaking again?" Lyner yelled.

"I-I don't know." Misha answered.

"Ar Ciel...Lyner."

"Yes, Shurelia-sama?"

"W-"

_"Sonia Seri Misorene...SONIA_FEHA_EOLIA_ARTONELICO...send away...off planet...new memories...better...sorry..." _

Shurelia was able to hear that echoing sound. She looked at the brown haired girl as a light engulfed her.

"Get back!" Shurelia yelled at the others as she sung a song to create a barrier.

Misha and Aurica also sang to help create the barrier.

Sonia, the girl in bed, was being lifted in the air by a green aura. She was greatly confused and terribly scared. She didn't understand what was going on, nor what was happening. She looked at Shurelia, recognizing her as the 'Goddess' of Sol Ciel. She wondered what had happened to her. Suddenly, she was pulled out of the church building and into the air. In the skies, she was greeted by a few people with a smile. All of which were girls, one was pretty looking, another was rather dangerous looking, and the last was child-like. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was then lifted to the greater atmosphere of the planet, passing Sol=Marta. This was where she was able to hear a voice.

_"I don't want your pain to last any longer."_

Sonia wondered who's voice that was as she looked over at the building known as Sol=Marta. She was then able to feel the same feelings conveyed by her creator from someone in Sol=Marta. Sonia felt rejuvenated as she left the planet's atmosphere. Sonia couldn't turn around as a bubble was being formed around her as she entered space. She couldn't see the home that she was leaving...although, she couldn't really consider it a home after her years of abuse. But Sonia thought she was leaving her family...the one that truly loved her. But they died a long time ago...

* * *

"Why am _I_ even here!?" Vector spat.

"Quiet, Vector." Durbe told him.

"Tch." Vector went back down and sat in his large chair that was made specifically for him in the room.

"I could really use a duel right now." Alito said.

"Why not duel me then?" Gilag asked.

"Tch, I shouldn't be wasting time here." Mizael said.

"Stop it." Nasch said, standing.

"Nasch..." Merag said.

"I've only called you all here because there seems to be trouble brewing...namely speaking, you Vector." Nasch said, diverting everyone's attention to Vector.

Vector looked up at his named. "I take that accusation offensive." He said, swinging his legs. "What have I done to get...this?" Vector said, moving his hands at everyone.

"I've gotten word that you keep threatening those on the border of your castle." Nasch explained.

"Che, that's their own fault." Vector said, putting his arms behind him.

"And some of the people being threatened belong to me." Nasch said.

Vector looked at Nasch's serious eyes. Oh how bad he wanted to mock him. But just before he was about to make his decision, they heard a loud crash outside. Everyone's curiousity had gotten the better of them as they looked out the window.

"Nasch, what is it?" Merag asked her twin.

"I don't know...Durbe, Mizael, go check it out. Alito, be prepared for anything, Gilag, set up any defense, Vector...stay in your castle." Nasch ordered. "That crash came from outer space...we don't know what it could be, proceed with caution."

"Yes." Durbe asnwered, waiting for Mizael to follow him.

"Yeah, yeah." Alito said, leaving the room.

"Wait for me, Alito." Gilag said, following Alito.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything anyways _except_ for going back to my castle." Vector said, leaving the room.

Nasch looked outside with Merag.

"Nasch, shouldn't we go with Durbe and Mizael?" Merag questioned.

Nasch nodded slightly. "We should."

* * *

Durbe and Mizael quickly teleported to the area where they had seen the crash. Now they had to locate it's exact points, which shouldn't have been too hard, considering the Barian World was mainly made of floating crystals and land and one large area with was the Sea of Ill Omen. But it proved to be harder than expected.

"Mizael, keep your eyes and ears open. This could be a creature we are dealing with. Possibly a hostile and smart one." Durbe told his fellow partner.

"Of course. I'm always on guard." Mizael said hotly.

They continued to search a bit longer before a glow emanated from the ground.

"What?" Durbe wondered as he noticed some cracks forming. "Mizael, get back!" Durbe yelled just before he teleported a, what he assumed to be, safe distance.

Mizael had done the same with Durbe's warning. The ground started to glow and break into pieces. It looked as though they were being morphed like they were being sucked in a black hole.

"What is this?" Mizael questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good." Durbe answered.

"Durbe, Mizael!" Merag yelled as she ran up to them. "Wh-what is this?" She said as she saw what was happening with the environment around the 'black hole'.

"We don't know."

"This looks bad." Nasch said from behind the three. "Durbe, can you think of a way to stop it?"

"Not immediately, no. But maybe the archives will have something." Durbe said. "But I wonder what kind of thing could have caused this..." Just as quickly as Durbe said that sentence, the grounds started to piece itself back together on the ground.

The four emperors/empress stared as the black hole started to dissipate on it's own, leaving a green ball behind.

"What just happened?" Durbe wondered.

"What is that...?" Mizael questioned.

Merag was the first to move from her position.

"Merag!" Nasch said in surprise.

Merag ignored him as she walked cautiously towards the green ball.

"Merag!" Durbe called out to her. "We don't know how dangerous that thing may be! Come back!"

Merag ignored him too. She touched the green ball. If it was that dangerous, then she would be quick enough to teleport away.

"Hm, fool." Mizael said.

As Merag touched the green ball, she heard words.

_"Take care...sorry...sad...help...Sonia Seri Misorene..." _

Merag wondered what they meant, but she soon found her answer as the green ball melted into dust and was blown away by some unknown wind. It revealed a girl with very long, dark brown hair. She looked like a human from the Earth World. Her clothes didn't seem native to the people on Earth though. This girl wore technological clothing. There was a metal ring around her neck that had a blinking light to it. Her shirt was made partially out of metal on her left shoulder as the rest just seemed like cotton. She wore simple black leggings as well. An odd fashion for a human as Merag thought. Was she supposed to take care of this girl? What was with the 'sorry' and the 'sad'? She was supposed to help this girl as well? What was 'Sonia Seri Misorene'? Another look at the girl and Merag noticed how frail she looked. Her skin complexion was an unhealthy color of pale. Merag felt sympathy for the girl.

"A girl?" Mizael came up next to her. "A girl was the cause of this? Ridiculous."

"Mizael, if she was able to do this, then she probably isn't a normal human. She could be one of those that can call forth beings from another realm." Durbe explained.

"Merag! That was dangerous of you!" Nasch said.

"I didn't die, so it's fine...but this human...she isn't a soul, that's for sure." Merag said.

"A human was able to come directly into our world?" Mizael said. "I've never heard of this."

"I don't think no one has, Mizael." Durbe said. "Merag, there seems to be something bothering you."

Merag looked at the girl. She closed her eye before openeing them. "I heard a voice telling me to- I think it was to take care of this girl. It sounded so lamentful. Now that I think of it, I believe this girl's name is Sonia Seri Misorene." Merag said.

"A voice telling you this?" Nasch wondered.

"It's possible a human from Earth might have sent her here with some type of power." Durbe said.

"Impossible for a human, even with such powers." Mizael said.

"Well we will not know until she wakes up, will we?" Durbe said.

"I'll watch over her for the time being then." Merag said. "Besides, she's a female human." Merag easily lifted the girl up in her arms before teleporting back to her castle.

Although she shared land with her brother, she very much still preferred her own castle. Merag was still curious about this girl, but she would get her answers when she awoke. Being an independant, Merag barely had any servants around. Merag placed the girl in bed. Her brother came in.

"Merag, why would you listen to a voice?" Nasch asked.

"...I don't know. But I feel sympathy for this girl." Merag said, staring at the girl.

"Sympathy? But we don't even know her."

Merag shook her head. "A human girl...I feel sympathy for her because she seems lost. And look, she's so skinny and unhealthy."

Nasch smiled a small smile, although a human would not be able to notice it since he was in his Barian form. "You've always had a soft spot for everything."

* * *

Sonia awoke from her deep sleep. Her mind slowly rewinded what had happened to her...she was somehow taken off of Ar Ciel. Her eyes widened as she got up quickly. She found herself in a large room. It was dull and not necesarily dark. A glow seemed to come from some crystals that hung around the room. Sonia turned her head to figure out her surroundings.

_"Where...is this?" _Sonia wondered to herself as she quietly and carefully stepped out of the bed. _"I can't...I can't feel the tower..."_

A door opened, causing Sonia to turn her head around quickly. She saw a figure of a woman's shape, but it seemed she wore armor, and judging by appearance, she wasn't kind looking. Sonia immediately took a step backward in fear. The womanly figure walked closer to Sonia. Sonia fumbled around quickly to escape in fear. That person...or thing...was scary looking. Sonia had never encountered such a thing before. Yes, she's encountered monsters before, but they took on the shape of ferocious and wild beasts, and that was it. Even then, she couldn't do anything about them, so she wouldn't be able to do anything about this. Sonia crashed open into a balcony. And something just went through her mind as a last resort, jump.

"W-Wait!" The voice of the womanly figure yelled before she could jump, but it was too late. And her voice seemed to hold a warm voice...

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – Because I don't know who I want my OC to end up with, I'll let you readers make the choice. This was alot of information, I know. I apologize, but after the first chapter, things will slow down so you can easier digest new information. **

**Misha (c) Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia  
Aurica (c) Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia  
Lyner (c) Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia  
Shurelia (c) Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia  
Reyvateils (c) Ar Tonelico Series  
Ar Tonelico Series (c) Gust Corporation**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (c) Shin Yoshida**

* * *

**I Want This to Last  
****Chapter ****2**

* * *

_Previously: _

_A door opened, causing Sonia to turn her head around quickly. She saw a figure of a woman's shape, but it seemed she wore armor, and judging by appearance, she wasn't kind looking. Sonia immediately took a step backward in fear. The womanly figure walked closer to Sonia. Sonia fumbled around quickly to escape in fear. That person...or thing...was scary looking. Sonia had never encountered such a thing before. Yes, she's encountered monsters before, but they took on the shape of ferocious and wild beasts, and that was it. Even then, she couldn't do anything about them, so she wouldn't be able to do anything about this. Sonia crashed open into a balcony. And something just went through her mind as a last resort, jump. _

_"W-Wait!" The voice of the womanly figure yelled before she could jump, but it was too late. And her voice seemed to hold a warm voice..._

Sonia thought she was going to die. Well, she had been useless her whole life, she didn't understand why the humans had kept her alive...what was her use if she couldn't sing and use the powers like a regular reyvateil? But she remembered...it was also a human that saved her...and a few more as well as reyvateils...but the damage had already been done to her mind. Sonia was scared of the woman figure. She chose to die rather than be abused. And now was her chance. But...she just suddenly didn't feel like dying...especially when she heard the woman figure's voice.

She was falling from the balcony. Why couldn't she sing? She would be able to save herself...but no, she couldn't speak...it was odd that she was considered a reyvateil. She looked up at the woman figure as she fell. Sonia couldn't make out the face she was making because of the mask she wore on her face. Sonia fell and fell at a rapid rate from the height of the castle. Although it was considered small comparing it to the other Barian Emperors, Merag's was still tall and large itself.

Sonia closed her eyes, a bit happy to end her useless life. But she didn't meet her end, nor did she meet any pain. She met with a harsh landing, but she was easily pulled back up. Sonia quickly opened her eyes from shock. Her eyes met with gray eyes. She was quick to study his features and find that he, too, was covered in armor. Fear shot through Sonia again. He seemed scary. He looked scary. He probably _was_ scary. All of her muscles froze on the spot as she continued to stare into his eyes, fear evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" This stranger asked her. His voice was deep, but it held that same amount of gentle tone that, that woman figure had.

Sonia noticed this. She continued to stare at this stranger with curiousity. No one had ever really asked her that. It came to her as a great surprise. She wasn't really sure how to answer that question. And things were made harder for the fact that she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked again since she wasn't answering.

Sonia finally made a move with her head as a nod. She wasn't use to such...kindness. It had been so long since she'd last remember such a thing. Sonia concluded that maybe these people weren't bad...or abusive...

"Good." The stranger looked forward. "Merag." He said, acknowledging the first person that Sonia had seen.

"Durbe." The person named Merag walked up to them quickly. "You..." Merag stopped when she noticed Sonia flinch. "Right...we're still in our Barian forms...I should fix that..." Merag took a few steps back and changed into a human.

Sonia was taken by surprise. She'd never seen such a magic before. She finally took the time to take in her surroundings. It was many shades of red. She'd never seen such a place before. Crystals surrounded the many area as well as hills and mountains in the far distance. She also took in the size of the building in front of her. She wondered what part of the tower this was. She looked at the person named Merag from before. She looked more...free? If that was the right word. Her armor was taken off. Sonia assumed it was magic for quick-equipping. The stranger named Durbe helped her to her feet.

"I should change as well I guess." Durbe said. He too, used the same magic as Merag and looked free of any armor.

"I'm sorry for my...earlier appearance. Do you remember your name?" The girl named Merag asked her slowly.

Sonia looked at the two. They looked vastly different than when they were in their armor. Sonia thought they were humans who created magic items. She nodded her head.

Merag looked at her curiously. "Can you tell us your name?"

Sonia slowly shook her head no.

Merag raised a brow. "Why?"

Sonia found this awkward. If they found out that she was a useless reyvateil, then maybe they too would try to abuse her and maybe experiment on her. She didn't want to risk it. She still had that small flame of will to live on. But she wouldn't be able to cover it for long...Sonia thought about it for a bit. She then proceeded to shrug indefinitely, hoping to show enough confidence from her depleted self-esteem. Now that she thought about it, where was Shurelia-sama? Where was her Goddess? Was she even on Ar Ciel anymore? Sonia remembered entering space. Slowly, but surely, Sonia started to piece together a puzzle. She _wasn't_ on her planet anymore. These people _weren't_ human nor were they reyvateils. She was on a whole _new_ planet with a different _race_ of _creatures_.

Durbe, being the observant person he was, noticed something was going through Sonia's head. "Wait, Merag." He told the other female.

Merag wondered why Durbe had said that. Sonia looked at the two stranger before her, never looking straight in their eyes. If they weren't human...then that magic they used wasn't native to her planet. Fear ran through Sonia once again. Now she wouldn't know if she could trust these people...if they were even people. Sonia looked at them with fear. She took a few steps back, causing Merag to look at her in surprise.

"Durbe, what's wrong with her?" Merag asked, concern evident in her voice.

"...it seems she fears us." Durbe said.

"Well...I can't blame her, but just a second ago she didn't seem to fear us."

"Yeah. That's why I said wait. It seems she figured something out." Durbe said.

Sonia shook her head as she walked backwards. She tripped over a rock and fell backwards. She felt another person, if it _was_ a person behind her. Sonia slowly turned her head to find another of those beings. This one being in full armor as well. The noticeable yellow on his armor.

"What? So she's finally awake?" This new..._thing_ said.

Sonia looked up in fear. His voice didn't sound so gentle. In fact...it sounded much like her former tormentor. This just made her fear jump on a higher scale. She looked at his face, revealing an odd mask he wore. Sonia didn't dare stand up, she didn't dare move from her spot. Instead, she just curled up and covered her head, preparing for any blow to her. She'd been a bad girl. She'd been a very bad girl. That was probably why she was sent off of Ar Ciel. Because no one wanted her. They just wanted to use her. But she couldn't be used. She couldn't speak, she couldn't sing...she was just a wasted space in the database. Although she'd never met many other reyvateils in her life, she assumed that they never liked this used data space.

The three Barian Emperors stared as she was trembling at a great deal in her curled position. It confused two of the three.

"What's with her?" Mizael said, feeling a bit offensive since she backed away from him like that.

Merag cautiously made her way over to the poor girl. Durbe followed in her footsteps.

"Hmm...possible emotional abuse." Durbe said, studying the girl's form.

"Hm. How typical." Mizael said. "Why are you guys in that human form?"

"To ease the girl's fears." Durbe said. "If you are to be around her, I suggest you do the same."

Merag hovered over her.

"I would never do such a thing." Mizael said as he started to walk away.

Durbe shook his head. Merag pulled her human hand up and placed it on the reyvateil's hands. It was a gentle and firm hold.

"Come. Raise your head up. We won't hurt you." Merag said in her most gentlest tone she could use, which actually came out naturally.

Sonia slowly and steadily brought her head to look at Merag. That tone...it sounded so much like the one that Shurelia-sama had used. Merag smiled.

"Good girl. Come, we should get you cleaned...and ignore that man from earlier. He's just arrogant. He has nothing against you." Merag explained to the girl.

Sonia wasn't sure if she could trust these species. She had her doubts, but she was always a submissive person, so she nodded her head numbly. Merag seemed please with that. Merag helped the girl, who was weak in her muscles again, up.

"Durbe, can you inform Nasch about this?"

"Yes." Durbe teleported off somewhere.

Merag stayed in her human form for a while to help Sonia get comfortable. She took into consideration on what Durbe said about the girl being abused emotionally. Merag noticed that many things were bothering Sonia. It was easy to see it on her face. Merag also noticed that Sonia never talked, so she could never make sure if Sonia Seri Misorene was even her real name or it was meant as something else. After having Sonia take a bath, Merag brought her back to the room she originally was placed in.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" Merag finally asked.

Sonia looked at her hair. She then very slowly pointed to her throat, her whole body swaying slightly left, then right. Merag quickly understood what that movement meant.

"You...you're mute?"

Sonia nodded before her whole body collapsed to the ground, only to be caught by a man with red armor. Sonia's eyes were closed as her chest rose up at a fast pace.

"Oh-to-to. Whew. That was close."

"Alito?"

"Yo, Merag. Heard you took in a living Human. I'm surprised..." Alito said, setting the girl back in bed. "She looks like she's having trouble breathing..."

"...it might be the atmosphere. She's probably not used to it." Merag said. "Anyways, why are you here, Alito?"

"Didn't I just say it? Came by to see if rumors were true." Alito said, staring the human in bed up and down.

"Where did you hear it from?"

"Durbe and Nasch were talking about it. Oi, is she okay?" Alito showed concern for the human.

"She may just need a few hours to adjust." Durbe said walking in his normal Barian form with another Barian Emperor, Nasch.

"D-Durbe! Nasch!" Alito said in surprise. "Glad to see you guys made it here..." Alito said nervously.

"Alito." Durbe said in a more strict tone.

"Sorry, sorry." Alito said quickly.

"Nasch." Merag said.

"She was awake...I guess." Nasch said with uncertainty.

"She was...but it seems that the atmosphere is taking a toll on her." Merag explained to Nasch. "We've never had a human enter the Barian World alive before."

Sonia's chest rose up and down at a rapid pace as she was laying in bed. Sweat started to form. It seemed as though she was having a high fever, which didn't seem to bother the Barian Emperors. The four stood in the room, Sonia's breathing being heard from the silence that loomed.

"Well, I'll come by again later to meet our new princess then." Alito said, quickly teleporting away.

Merag sighed. "Before she does wake up, it's advised that we take on our human form before her. Especially since the incident with Mizael." Merag told Nasch.

"Yeah, I heard. At least it wasn't Vector."

Everyone went silent again.

"Merag, why did you choose to take in a living human?" Durbe asked.

"Because I want to help her. There isn't a problem, is there Durbe?" Merag said with high authority.

"No, but we are not sure if it is even safe for a human to stay in the Barian World." Durbe told her.

"Well, seeing as you said that she was emotionally abused, I don't think it's safe for her to be on Earth again." Merag countered, being oddly defensive over the girl. "Besides, she's mute."

Nasch and Durbe noticed this. Nasch looked at Durbe, causing him to stop his questioning and voicing his thoughts and observations. But Durbe found out why she only nodded her head and such when they first spoke to her.

"I should go back now." Durbe said, teleporting away back to his own castle.

"Merag...nevermind." Nasch said as he took his leave.

Merag turned back to look at the girl, seeing her breathing change back to normal. But her body was covered in scratches and bruises. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. Was it coincidence?

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN -****Reyvateils are connected to the tower they were born on. Sonia is connected to the tower of Sol Ciel. And each reyvateil has a certain data since they were created. The tower is what gives them the power as they sing, song magic.**


End file.
